This invention relates to a solid-state laser device and, more particularly, to a solid-state laser device producing, by using a semiconductor laser device as an excitation light source, an outgoing laser beam having a waveband represented by a specific wavelength of, for example, 0.85 micrometers.
In the prior art, a semiconductor laser device of GaAlAs type is used as a solid-state laser device producing an outgoing laser beam having a waveband represented by a specific wavelength of 0.85 micrometers. The semiconductor laser device comprises a resonator which is controlled by electrical current. The resonator has a resonator length which is variable in accordance with the temperature therearound. As a result, the semiconductor laser device produces the outgoing laser beam which has a wider spectral band width and which has the specific desired wavelength. In order to apply such a semiconductor laser device to optical communication and measurement for use in light, to the semiconductor laser device must be added a number of other functional parts such as a Peltier element for use in temperature compensation. In addition, while the semiconductor laser device is operable in a pulse oscillating operation, the semiconductor laser device is not operable in a Q-switching mode.